


No Day Like Today

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is spending a beautiful morning walking through the park, reminiscing with his father and his stepbrother, except he’s not. He’s putting off something important. Something that just can’t wait.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Prompt - day. Warning for angst and character death. Inspired by mine and my husband’s least favorite Scrubs moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Day Like Today

“So your brother runs in, pants undone, without his shirt on, and he’s swearing up and down that Blaine’s not in his room, right…”

“Dad!” Kurt gasps, but he’s laughing so hard he can’t really be all that upset.

“Oh, come on, Kurt,” Burt says, rubbing the tears from his eyes, “did you honestly believe that I didn’t know what you and Blaine were doing up in your room all those times?”

“I was blissfully ignorant to the fact,” Kurt says, trying to pull a straight face and failing on multiple points.

“Man, oh man!” Finn says, bent over from laughing so hard. “I wish I could have seen it!”

“You wish you’d seen me half-naked?” Kurt scoffs. “Well, that’s a first.”

“What are you laughing about, Chuckles?” Burt claps his stepson on the shoulder. “It was the same way with you and Rachel.”

This time Kurt’s the one bent over, and Finn’s face goes white, becoming a mumbling mess as he tries to find the words to apologize.

“Ah, forget it,” Burt says, giving Finn’s slapped shoulder a squeeze. “You’re a _guy_. You were both _guys_. I had two hormonal, sexually active, teenage _guys_ under my roof, and I loved it.”

“Well, three if you count Blaine,” Kurt jokes.

“True,” Burt says, “true.”

“You did?” Finn asks, amazed.

“Of course, I did,” Burt says. “I mean, Anderson was over enough…”

“No, I mean, you loved it? You loved having me there?”

“Yeah, kid. I love you, son. I knew that raising one teenaged boy was going to be tough, but two” - Burt blows out a dramatic breath – “I thought I’d go nuts. Thought they’d have to drag me out of the house in a straitjacket. But you guys, you’re good kids. Even with the hormones, and the sneaking in the boyfriend and the girlfriend, you guys weren’t tough at all. And besides” – Burt takes off his cap and readjusts it on his head - “that way I didn’t feel so guilty about attacking your mom all the time.”

“Oh, God!” Finn yells, covering his ears.

“Eww! Dad! Gross!” Kurt groans. Both boys step away, with Burt laughing so hard he starts to snort.

“Well, regardless of all the old people sex that was apparently happening without us knowing it, I’ve really missed living with you guys.”

“Yeah,” Burt says in a solemn tone, “well, we’ve missed you, too.”

Finn looks away, a little uncomfortable with the emotion that comes with reminiscing, and catches Blaine walking over.

“Ooo, don’t look now,” Finn says conspiratorially to Burt, “but here comes the other half of the naked gay duo.”

Burt chuckles. Kurt sighs.

“Be nice,” Kurt says, swiping at his stepbrother with his hand.

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine says, reaching out to his husband. “It’s time to get things started.”

“I…I’d rather not,” Kurt chuckles, looking at his stepbrother and father behind him, who smile sympathetically at him. “I think I’m just going to head on home with these two. We can do this another day.”

“No, honey,” Blaine says, momentarily confused. “We can’t.”

“What do you mean, we can’t?” Kurt asks, staring at Blaine likes he’s being wholly unreasonable. “Just tell whoever’s running this thing that I can’t do it today. We’ll move it to tomorrow.”

Blaine walks up to his husband and takes his hands, holding them gently in that way that Kurt understands means _come back to me_ , but Kurt doesn’t understand why his husband seems so concerned.

“Kurt,” he says, “baby…where do you think we are?”

“We’re in Baxter Park,” Kurt says, but the look on Blaine’s face remains impassive, and Kurt becomes suddenly scared. “Aren’t we?”

Blaine slowly shakes his head.

Kurt turns around to ask his father and his stepbrother for help explaining that they were just going to take a walk and catch up for a little while, that whatever it is they’re supposed to be doing, they can do it tomorrow, but he can’t.

Because his father and stepbrother are gone.

Kurt looks back at Blaine, stunning in his black suit, like the one he wore to their wedding, but not. They’re not at a wedding, and they’re not at the park. And somewhere beyond Blaine is a group of his closest friends and family waiting for him, so that they can say their final goodbyes to Burt Hummel.

And it has to be today.

 


End file.
